


George, Just Be A Cat For Alex Please

by youmeanlike4eva



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: George is a cat but not a cat, M/M, falling asleep on your bf, its cute, kinda boring but slightly cute, lol at the name, we all know how much Alex loves him cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmeanlike4eva/pseuds/youmeanlike4eva
Summary: Pat your head like a cat, pretty much it really.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Kudos: 19





	George, Just Be A Cat For Alex Please

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the longest ficcy thing but its a little cute. Enjoy xx

Another long day in the paddock had come and gone. Barcelona was always busy in the pre season. If it wasn’t long days looking at heaven knows how much data from the cars, it’d be the actual driving of the cars. Obviously they’d have breaks every now and again but at the end of the day you would still feel exhausted.

George had finished at Williams before Alex had finished with Red Bull. They had this problem last year. Alex had finished about an hour and a half after George that time. This year however, they didn’t reach that amount of time. Only just though.

Only an hour this time. Not bad for Red Bull. George was impressed.

“I’m impressed, half an hour shorter than last year.” He pressed a kiss onto Alex’s cheek.  
“Not bad eh?”  
“Did you tell them I’d be waiting again?”  
“Surprisingly no. I guess they didn’t want to be here all night this time.”  
“It’s a miracle.”  
“Lets head back to the hotel.”  
“I’m hungry though.”  
“Ok, food then the hotel.”  
“Lets go. Catch me if you can!” With that, George took off leaving Alex for dust.  
“Hey! Wait for me George!”  
“I already waited an hour, I’m not waiting any longer.”

Alex did end up catching George, gripping him around his torso. Clutching onto him, finally slowing him down. Alex kissed George’s cheek before turning him around to kiss his lips so delicately.

“Love you.”  
“Love you too babe.”

Within the two hours from leaving the track, they had eaten and settled down on the couch in their shared hotel room. Alex was sat up, scrolling through Netflix while George had fallen asleep in his lap. In a deep slumber. Alex could only look down at his boyfriend and smile. George always looked so sweet, so peaceful like this. Not to say he never looked sweet while awake because he always did. 

Alex couldn’t help himself but to start to gently pat his boyfriends hair. So delicately, so carefully. So soft that if he were to be a little more rough shall we say, he’d break George in half. Of course that wouldn’t be the case but that was how Alex was, so caring and gentle with those he loves. He kept stroking George’s hair for what felt like hours until he was startled into stopping.

“I’m not a cat Alex.”  
“How long have you been awake?”  
“Long enough to feel you patting my hair like a cat. I’m not complaining, it’s nice but I’m definitely not a cat.”  
“I’d be concerned if you were my love.”  
“You’d love it if I was a cat!”  
“Maybe but I love you just as you are.”  
“Love you too. Shall we head to bed?”  
“You just woke up.”  
“Who said anything about sleeping?”


End file.
